noche movida
by Lian Black
Summary: Holis, no se quien por el titulo asi que lo unico que digo es que pasaria si anna toma un poquito (Aunque no sepa hacerlo) las parejas son R&P, H&T, Y&A sipe hay algunos incvenientes en la pareja de Ren pilika jeje solo leanla.


_Noche movida_ By Lian Black 

_Algo no andaba bien y lo sabia, pero no quiso preguntar. Quería ver que más sucedía en la pensión, ¿quería saber por qué estaba todo en silencio? ¿Por qué Yoh no se quejó de su entrenamiento? y ¿Por qué no había ruido?, le extrañaba no ver y escuchar la pelea de siempre de Horohoro y Ren como siempre lo hacían. Ya que ahora el joven chino era el novio de su hermana._

_Decidió no seguir más con el tema y se dispuso ver la televisión era la hora de su programa favorito, cerro la puerta corrediza del comedor y se recostó._

_Apago la tele después de estar toda la tarde mirándola, estaba aburrida y se fue para su cuarto._

_Agarro uno de los libros del estante que estaba arriba de su escritorio para luego acomodarse en su futón preparada a leer._

_Toc, toc Anna suspiro, cerró el libro, se levanto y abrió la puerta._

_Estaba su prometido rascándose la cabeza, signo que estaba nervioso y que también le estaba por pedir algo seguramente._

_- Oye... Annita- dijo sonriendo_

_- Qué quieres?- pregunto sin rodeos._

_- Que vengas con nosotros- respondió mirando a otra dirección._

_- A donde?- cuestionó la rubia._

_- A un Pub que esta cerca de aquí- dijo Yoh**. (N/A: aquí hay varios pubs que están muy buenos Aguante la Balcarce, ups Sorry ya no molesto)**_

****

_Anna lo miro por un rato, como analizando todo. Esa era la razón del comportamiento de todos, el día de hoy. Para que ella no tenga excusa para no permitirle la salida._

_€ Definitivamente nada es color de rosa€ pens_

_::Suspiro:: - Esta bien, pero vos vas a ir- dijo la itako._

_- Genial!!, Annita- dijo contento el castaño pero luego se calmo- ¿No vas a venir?_

_- Iie- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar y seguir con su lectura._

_-o-negai- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito- solo por esta vez, si?_

_:: Suspiro y lego lo miró:: € no le puedo decir que no con esa carita, ah!!! Como lo odio cuando hace eso. No se conforma con nada este €- Esta bien- dijo cerrando los ojos._

_- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!!!!- exclamo de alegría mientras me abrazaba._

_Tum, tum, tum El corazón de Anna parecía que se había mudado a sus oídos como si fuera un tambor. No se espera esa reacción por parte de su prometido y la dejo sorprendida._

_Yoh se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la soltó instantáneamente. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados._

_Él se dio la media vuelta._

_- Pero con una condición- dijo la joven._

_- Y cual es?- pregunto._

_- Yo te voy a elegir la ropa- respondió ella._

_- Claro no hay problema- dijo él y se marcho._

_11:00 PM cuarto de Yoh..._

_- Muy bien, veamos que hay aquí- dijo Anna mirando el placard de Yoh._

_Yoh estaba temblando, nervioso por lo que ella iba a elegir._

_- Esto, esto y esto me gusta- dijo al cabo de un rato Anna._

_Le alcanzo una remera blanca, una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color._

_Yoh se vistió y le dijo a Anna que podía entrar. Ella al mirarlo se quedo con la boca abierta, claro quien no lo estaría con un prometido vestido así y con el cuerpo que tenia, la remera pegada al cuerpo mostrando su perfecto abdomen, la camisa negra desabrochada que reflejaba los fuertes músculos de los brazos, definitivamente el entrenamiento que le obligo hacer le cayo a la perfección._

_Cuando todos ya estaban listos salieron de la pensión para irse al Pub._

_Como iban vestidos:_

_Anna: zapatillas, jeans, una camisa pegada al cuerpo color azul oscuro y una boina negra en la cabeza._

_Pilika: falda corta, una remerita de espalda pelada, botas cortas._

_Tamao: falda larga, una blusa con un buen escote que dejaba ver lo necesario, botas._

_Ren: Camisa blanca, bien abrochada, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos._

_Horohoro: una remera gris, un buzo atado en los hombros y un pantalón con bolsillos al costado._

_- Muy, bien ya llegamos- dijo Ren_

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la entrada del Pub..._

_- Wow, este lugar esta muy lindo- dijo Tamao mirando._

_- Pero no tanto como vos- dijo Horohoro poniendo su brazo en sus hombros. La pelirosada se ruborizo._

_- Parece que no hay lugar- dijo con una ceja levantada Anna._

_- De eso no te tienes que preocupar, porque el dueño es mi amigo y ya tenemos reservada un lugar para nosotros- dijo Ren con una sonrisa._

_Caminaron, y encontraron un gran sillón con una mesa en medio._

_Se sentaron dándose cuenta de lo como que era.. _

_La música estaba a todo dar, gente joven por todos lados._

_- Qué les sirvo?-pregunto amablemente el mesero._

_- Yo quiero un especial- dijo Ren._

_- Yo solo un vaso con agua- dijeron Tamao y Pilika._

_- Yo quiero uno común- dijo Horohoro._

_- Yo igual- dijo Yoh._

_- Yo nada- dijo secamente Anna._

_- En un momento se los traigo- dijo el mesero._

_Ellos comenzaron a hablar animadamente, sonreían y de ves en cuando escuchaban una música que les gustaban y comenzaban a cantar._

_En eso Horohoro escucha que un nuevo tema iba a comenzar e invito a Tamao a bailar, ella con gusto acepto y se dirigieron a la pequeña pista de baile._

_"Suspiro, el amor que te tengo._

_Aspiro el dulce aroma de tu piel..."_

_Horohoro la atrae más a su cuerpo para así poder abrazarla y sentir su dulce perfume, ese que lo volvía loco._

_"Estoy embriagada de tus labios,_

_que__ es el elixir que necesito para seguir en este mundo."_

_El peliazulado le tomo el mentón y la guió hasta su boca donde capturo sus labios. Luego su dulce beso se intensifico._

_"Tus fuertes brazos que me protegen de mis miedos,_

_y__ de la realidad."_

_Al igual que él, Tamao se quedaba como en un trance cada vez que el ainu hacia eso._

_"Siento tu melodioso corazón palpitar _

_el__ amor que sentís por mi."_

_Cerro los ojos y apoyo se cabeza en su pecho. Aparte de oír su corazón también escuchaba su respiración, sentir el tibio aliento del joven la hacia relajarse y guiarse solo por sus instintos._

_"Me regalas siempre una sonrisa_

_cuando__ me ves, sentada en el banco_

_del__ parque donde siempre te espero"._

_"El otoño nació para nosotros que_

_ya__ cumplimos cuatro meses de noviar."_

_"Fue en aquella tarde de invierno donde me_

_dijiste__ que me querías y yo con gusto te acepte."_

_"Me regalaste un beso en la frente para luego posar _

_aquellos__ labios, que me vuelven loca, en los míos."_

_"Parpadeo un par de veces sin poder creer que aun me_

_quieres__."_

_"Todavía me es difícil saber como pude atraerte si soy como soy_

_as__ a nadie le caigo"_

_"Sos raro y a la vez tan lindo, como me gusta perderme en tus ojos_

_que__ para mi son como dos cristales tan hermosos."_

_No podía creer que la letra de esa canción sea tan parecida a la realidad que ella vivió, fue tal cual como Horohoro se le había declarado y también fueron sus pensamientos._

_Al final de la canción Horohoro y Tamao, se dieron un tierno y corto beso para después regresar hacia donde estaban sus amigos._

_Luego llego el turno para Pilika y Ren. Este ultimo tomo la mano de Pilika y la saco a bailar justo cuando una nueva canción comenzó a sonar..._

_"En el aire siento tu presencia,_

_Con mi vista veo tu figura,_

_con__ mi tacto siento tu mano_

_y__ tus brazos que me acorralan en tu pecho."_

_Ren en esos últimos meses se había vuelto muy cariñoso con Pilika y no solo porque ella se estaba recuperando de la ida de Lyzerg. Sino que la quería, no... la amaba..._

_"Me gustaría saber que piensa tu corazón_

_cuando__ estoy a tu lado,_

_deseo__ saber si te quedarás otra vez conmigo esta noche."_

_La abrazó y así comenzaron a danzar al compás de la música, Pilika relajada sintiendo el ritmo del corazón de su novio. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un largo rato._

_Ella se aferro fuertemente a él, cerrando los ojos e imaginarse a Ren sonriéndole como él solo solía hacerlo solo para ella y nadie más... _

_"No te preocupes no llorare esta vez pero solo_

_quiero__ que te quedes aquí conmigo."_

_"Y así poder expresar mi amor por ti, _

_sintiendo__ nuestra melodía danzar por_

_el__ cuarto que una vez te vio sufrir."_

_Recordó como lo había encontrado en su habitación, aquella vez que entro a la mansión Tao. _

_Jun la había llamado, estaba preocupada por su hermano y sabía cual era su mal. Y era que él la quería a ella._

_"Por siempre te guardare dentro de mi,_

_pero__ solo si prometes que te quedaras conmigo..."_

_"Aunque sea esta vez amor, si quieres te doy me vida..."_

_Ren también no había olvidado aquel día y como no hacerlo. Fue ahí... en su cuarto donde le declaro su amor a la peliazul, gracias a Kami ella le correspondió._

_La abrazo, como si se la estuvieran por arrebatar. Sabía muy bien porque ella le dijo que también lo quería y era para olvidar al inglecito pero por otra parte ella lo quería._

_"Me gustaría saborear nuevamente el sabor de tus labios_

_junto__ a los míos."_

_Tomo su delicado mentón y la guió hasta sus labios, donde se encontraron para formar una dulce unión._

_Ella por fin lo entendió, ella ya estaba completamente segura... lo amaba y lo que tuvo fue un amor pasajero. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?... No lo sabía._

_"Y por fin quedarme dormida en tus brazos."_

_"Que un día me sostuvieron cuando estaba por caer_

_al__ abismo de mi soledad y de mi tristeza por _

_culpa__ de un amor pasajero."_

_"Prometo no acordarme de aquel que volvió a mi vida_

_y__ ahora que te tengo a ti..."_

_"Desea romper nuestro lazo de amor."_

_Después de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire y para desgracia de Ren..._

_Apareció Lyzerg, se les estaba acercando y no parecía feliz de verlos así de juntos._

_El chico de cabellos verdes saludo a todos sus amigos pero excluyo a la pareja, eso le dolió un poco a la joven ainu pero no quiso demostrarlo._

_Ren lo miro con indiferencia y la abrazo aun más. Lyzerg quería saltarle a la yugular pero se contuvo ya que no podía hacer nada por más que quisiera ella ya había elegido a otro. Y el por baka la dejo escapar._

_Se fue al baño sin saber que un joven lo seguia en silencio._

_Baño_

_Un golpe fuerte se sintio, estaba furioso... ¿Por qué justo aparecio?._

_Ren lo tomo de nuevo por el cuello de la camisa y lo volvio a estrellar contra la pared._

_- Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Lyzerg._

_- Por qué apareciste?- dijo mirandolo con odio._

_- Porque se me dio la gana- respondio el joven ingles._

_- Te juro por todos los Dioses que si te acercas o la tocas te mato- lo amenazo._

_- Crees que te tengo miedo?- dijo a modo de burla._

_El joven oriental lo miro con más furia pero no lo golpeo porque no valia la pena, era una basura como shaman y como persona. _

_Lo solto y le dio la espalda._

_- Pues deberías - dijo en voz alta para luego ir a buscar a su novia._

_Lyzerg__ se paro, le dolía la espalda y para mucho menos, el chino lo había golpeado con bastante fuerza, no se dio cuenta que en una parte del hombre tenía una pequeña casi diminuta mancha de sangre._

_En otro lado..._

_- Vamos Anna, segura que no queres nada para tomar?- dijo Horohoro._

_- Hai- respondio Anna._

_- Ni un poquito- insistio._

_La estaba sacando de sus casillas, cuantas veces le iba a insistir para que pruebe aquella bebida? aparte de no confiar en el aspecto que tenía._

_- Yoh ve a comprarme un jugo- dijo de pronto mirando a su prometido._

_Horohoro lo miro. Él castaño obedeció con el pedido y se marcho._

_- Pero Anna- dijo Horohoro._

_- Te podes callar por un momento- dijo Anna_

_- Es que...- insistio pero Tamao no le permitio que siguiera._

_Yoh camino y llego hasta la barra donde un joven se le acerco._

_- Que te sirvo?- pregunto_

_- Bueno...- miro la lista y dijo- Qué es el Daikiri de Frutilla? (N/A: Algo muy rico)_

_- Esta constituido por frutillas licuadas con- iba diciendo el chico pero no pudo terminar._

_- Buena dame dos vasos- dijo Yoh .Claro si tiene frutilla o alguna otra fruta no tiene alcohol sino es como un licuado. pens_

_Agarro los vasos y se fue a donde estaba su prometida. Le entrego uno de los vasos y se dispuso a tomar._

_- Oye, Yoh... qué le compraste a Anna?- pregunto Horohoro._

_- Algo llamado daikiri- respondio tomando a gusto._

_- Esto sabe muy rico- dijo Anna friamente y se lo tomo de un trago._

_- Anna comiste algo antes de venir?- dijo el ainu._

_- No - respondio quitándole el baso a Yoh y se lo tomaba._

_Ante la respuesta el joven del norte trago un poco de saliva y se asusto un poco._

_- Por qué esa cara?- pregunto Anna agarrando ahora el vaso con tequila de Horohoro y se lo tomaba de un saque pero sin la sal y el limón._

_- Pero... Anna eso no es agua- dijo tragando saliva el ainu._

_- Ahhh!!! esto esta agrio le falto azucar ::Hip:: pero me gusto ::Hip:: ese licuado de frutilla ::Hip::- dijo media adormilada y algo mareada._

_Quien no lo estaría, sino comes nada y te tomas de golpe dos vasos de Daikiri de frutilla y una medida de tequila. (N/A: bueno yo se quien)_

_De pronto la música se apagó dejando algo aturdida a la ebria itako y se escucho por todo el lugar la potente voz (gracias al micrófono) del DJ diciendo._

_- No se asusten, esta noche es la noche del concurso de baile y Karaoke!!!_

_- Y parece ser que ya tenemos a un participante!- dijo euforico y se callo para poner solo la musica y una luz ilumino a un joven de cabellos verdes y se notaba a leguas que había tomado de más._

_Agarro el microfono y comenzo a cantar y no lo hacia nada mal._

_(N/A: no se realmente quien lo canta pero aquí lo canta un grupo famoso de cuarteto llamado banda XXI y el nombre del tema por el momento no lo recuerdo)_

_- Como hago compañero para decirle que no he podido olvidarla?_

_que__ formas que lo intente, sus recuerdo siempre habitan en mi mente_

_que__ no puedo pasar si quiere un día sin verla sí sea desde lejos_

_que__ siento enloquecer al verla alegre y sonreir y no es conmigo- dijo Lizerg mientras se acercaba a Pilika y la gente se hacia aun lado para mirar._

_- Yo se que le falte su amor tal vez porque había otra ilusión, me sonreia y no pense que sin ella en mi vida se me acabaría el mundo- dijo tomando su mano_

_- yo se que estas arrepentido, y duele pero ya no eres nada en su vida. Ella encontro con quien vivir y que la busques es un absurdo- esta vez era la voz de Chocolove, todos sin excepción de Anna se quedaron sorprendidos._

_- Olvidala- dijo apartando a Lizerg del lugar de Pilika_

_- No es facil para mi, por eso quiero hablarle si preciso rogarle que regrese mi vida- dijo Lizerg que estaba a punto de llorar._

_- Intentalo!!- casi grito Chocolove_

_- Es que no quiero hacerlo, si por dejar sus sueños le cause mil heridas- dijo apartandose Lizerg._

_- olvidala mejor olvida, arrancala de ti que ya tiene otro amor_

_olvidala__ mejor olvidala arrancala de ti y buscate otra ilusión- cantaron las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor._

_- Así que con eso tiene- dijo Pilika por lo bajo acercandose al lugar donde se encontraba el dj._

_- yo quiero cantar- dijo Pilika cuando estuvo cerca del encargado y este le entrego el microfono._

_Y comenzó a cantar..._

_(N/A: jejejeje soy yo pero es que debo aclarar... el tema se llama Bye Bye y lo canta Mercurio)_

_- Tantas mentiras sinceramente las crei..._

_eran__ testigos la noche y la luna.- canto y una de las luces ilumino al joven Lizerg._

_- Despierta yo soñé y no habría dudas_

_era__ tan facíl pensar que fuera simplemente_

_alguien__ diferente con corazones para soñar.- Siguio cantando olvidando su panico escénico._

_- Si por ti lo haría todo sin pensarlo_

_ni__ un segundo, mi amor sin miedo para entregar.- canto cuando ya estuvo cerca del chico de cabellos verdes._

_Ren se sorprendio y decidio meterse le quito el microfono a Pilika interrumpiendola, él se puso enfrente de ella dándole la espalda al Inglesito y comenzó..._

_(N/A: y me imagino que ya saben quien es el cantante y cual es el nombre del tema no?... bueno por si las... Es Eros Ramazotti y el tema es Otra como tú)_

_- No puede haber... ¿Donde la encontraría?- Comenzó bien pero evidentemente estaba bastante nervioso, ya que no acostumbraba hacer esas cosas._

_- Otra mujer, igual que tu con iguales_

_emociones__ o las expresiones que_

_en__ otra sonrisa no vería yo.- comenzo a tomar confianza y tomo la mano de Pilika, esta estaba bastante impresionada._

_- Con esa mirada atenta, hay indiferencia_

_cuando__ me salía de la situación.- Canto y le regalo una sonrisa algo raro en él pero no para la joven de cabello azul._

_- Con la misma fantasía...- siguió despacio -La capacidad de aguantar el ritmo despiadado de mi mal humor..._

_- Es la cosa más preocupante...- Canto y no lo estaba haciendo nada mal para ser su primera vez._

_- Evidentemente preocupante...- dijo un más fuerte. _

_- No!...- dijo con más confianza_

_- Otra mujer- dijo al finalizar dandole un beso que dejo totalmente ruborizada a la peliazulada._

_- Esto es realmente grandioso- se escucho la voz del locutor- Alguien desea entrar al concurso Karaoke?_

_- Yo!- se escucho una potente voz._

_(N/A: esta canción es de mi propiedad , así es yo la escribi)_

_- "Debe haber un solo amor..._

_y__ no lo puedo encontrar"- empezo Horohoro._

_- "De pronto entraste por esa puerta y me falto el aire,_

_en__ ese momento todo el mundo se dio cuenta..."- y camino hasta un vendedor de flores que se encontraba cerca del Barman._

_- "Por favor amame, amame_

_Por favor abrazame, abrazame"- y le entrego el ramo de flores._

_- "Y no te arrepentirás._

_Serás feliz siendo mi amor..."- dijo y la llevo hasta el centro de la pista._

_- " Mi unico amor, abrazame y quedate a mi lado,_

_ser__ hermoso lo verás"_

_La gente se puso en los costados de la pista para ver, algunas jovenes soltaban suspiros y otras susurraban un que tierno a la pareja._

_- "Amame, amame..._

_Por favor abrazame, abrazame"- se arrodillo enfrente de ella._

_- "Un amor y dos corazones que forman uno _

_as__ tiene que ser..."- Finalizo mostrandole un anillo de compromiso a Tamao._

_- Y aquí termina el Karaoke por esta noche- dijo el dj- y denle un fuerte aplauso a estos jovenes que tuvieron la valentia de cantar, Ah! pero no se preocupen que antes de las tres de la mañana se sabrá quienes son los ganadores de los concursos así que no se desesperen que falta otro concurso pero esta vez todos serán los participantes!!!!._

_Todos aplaudieron gustoso del espectaculo que habían presenciado esa noche._

_Lizerg__ y chocolove se marcharon para no seguir arruinando la noche de Pilika, eso le habia dicho Chocolove a la peliazulada._

_Todos miraban sorprendidos a Pilika. Ella no sabía que pensar pero decidio dejarlo por la paz y solo divertirse con su novio._

_De pronto Anna se paro y tomo de la mano a Yoh._

_- Quiero bailar- dijo y se lo llevo arrastrando a la pista de baile._

_- Valla, creo que el alcohol le afecto bastante- dijo Horohoro con una sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente que al día siguiente iba a ser castigado severamente._

_en la pista de baile_

_Comenzaron a bailar, Yoh era algo torpe porque estaba nervioso casi nunca bailaba y no era muy bueno en bailar. Pero Anna al contrario se movia muy bien al ritmo de la musica._

_- Como es que aprendiste a bailar?- pregunto Yoh_

_- Eso es un gran secreto- respondio giñandole un ojo._

_Yoh le sonrio, se veia más simpatica de esa forma pero sabía que no estaba bien._

_La musica cambio a una brasilera y Anna sonrio aun más le gustaba esas clases de musica y comenzo a bailar._

_Cintura, cintura, cintura.._

_La rubia se acerco aun más chocando su cintura con la de su prometido, este se sonrojo de sobremanera pero la iba siguiendo._

_Cabeza, cabeza, cabeza..._

_Anna junto su cabeza con la de Yoh y lo iba guiando._

_Nu hombru, nu hombru, tu hombru, tu hombru..._

_La itako se separo de él y ahora chocando su hombro con la de él._

_tu ladu, tu ladu, tu ladu, tu otru, tu otru_

_La gente que estaba bailando a su alrededor hicieron un pequeño circulo para mirarlos ya que estaban bailando bastante bien, Yoh se había confiado y como era de aprender rapidamente ahora la seguia a la perfección._

_La musica cambio nuevamente era todos enganchados pero aun así Anna no dejaba de bailar, pero esta vez, tomo nuevamente de la mano y lo subio a la tarima para bailar más comodamente (N/A: eso es verdad )._

_Anna sonrio con malicia al escuchar la canción que estaba sonando..._

_(N/A: este tema se llama "el rock del gato" y lo canta el grupo los ratones paranoicos)_

_Quiero verla en el show_

_es__ como un gato siames_

_su__ cola arde en el risco,_

_espero__ que alguna vez al_

_ver__ sus ojos me den_

_alguna__ noche de hotel._

_Anna comenzo a bailar al ritmo de la musica, con pasos sensuales, yoh estaba más que sorprendido._

_En mi boca no hay control,_

_me__ voy cayendo a sus pies._

_Las piernas son un abrigo,_

_al__ menos no moriré si todo me sale_

_bien__ lo haré de nuevo otra vez._

_La rubia itako se le acerco aun más hasta casi besarlo pero no lo hiso dejando a Yoh sin aire, lo que provoco que ella sonriera aun más._

_En mi boca no hay control,_

_me__ voy cayendo a sus pies._

_Las piernas son un abrigo,_

_espero__ que alguna vez al ver_

_sus__ ojos me den alguna _

_noche__ de hotel._

_Cerrandole__ el paso Anna no permitio que su prometido bajara y lo empujo casi sensualmente, por otro lado Yoh estaba más que apenado._

_Quiero verla en el show_

_es__ como un gato siames_

_su__ cola arde en el risco,_

_al__ menos no morire si todo me sale_

_bien__ lo haré de nuevo otra vez._

_Le alcanzarón una mesa y ella se subio y con más ganas siguio bailando, pero se aburrio y de un salto bajo acorralando nuevamente a su prometido._

_Y él trato de seguirla así baila de la misma forma que ella, provocando que las chicas que se encontraban abajo empezaran a gritar histerica como si de un streeptease se tratara (N/A: no se si se escribe así )._

_Su cola arde en el risco y_

_espero__ que alguna vez al_

_ver__ sus ojos me den_

_alguna__ noche de hotel._

_ver__ sus ojos me den_

_alguna__ noche de hotel._

_Yoh tomo por la cintura a Anna y se comenzaron a menear hatsa abajo y luego poco a poco subían, despues el castaño sento a su prometida en una silla que le alcanzaron y fue su turno de bailarle._

_- Me parece que el concurso de baile ya termino porque ya encontramos a los ganadores!!- dijo feliz el locutor- por favor la pareja que esta arriba de la tarima si se pueden acercar y el joven de cabellos azules hasta aquí._

_Anna agarro el premio contenta, aunque a duras penas pudo caminar ya que el alcohol se le había subido bastante a la cabeza._

_Yoh cansado de ver como estaba Anna decidió llevarsela de una buena vez, ya que se sentia culpable por su estado._

_El castaño se despidio de sus amigos y se llevo a Anna hasta la pensión._

_Yoh salió algo enfadado del pub, ya que no le agradaba para nada en el estado que estaba su prometida así que decidio sacarla de allí._

_- Oye ::Hip:: mi querido castañito ::Hip:: A donde vamos? ::Hip:: -Pregunto la ebria itako._

_- A la pensión- respondio Yoh_

_- Yo no quiero ::Hip:: ir- dijo Anna y se sento en el suelo._

_- No te hagas la niñita en este momento- dijo Yoh_

_- No me voy a levantar- dijo Anna que se tambaleaba aun estando sentada- Aparte no me puedo levantar ::Hip:: jejejejeje ::Hip::_

_Yoh la alzo y comenzó a caminar..._

_- Ya se para que queres que valla a la pensión contigo- dijo Anna_

_- Y para qué?- pregunto Yoh_

_- Para ir a dormir sin sueño- rio divertida_

_- No digas tonterias- dijo sonrojado Yoh._

_Caminaron e Yoh dio gracias a los Dioses porque Anna se había quedado callada pero que no duro mucho._

_- Esta sed de amarte me hace bien, te necesito para estar feliz, ven que el tiempo corre y no se para, la vida nos esta dejando atras yo necesito saber que sera de ti- empezo a cantar Anna en los brazos de Yoh_

_- Anna por favor callate- dijo Yoh prestando atención a las calles que por las noches se veían algo peligrosas._

_La joven no le dio importancia y siguió con la canción._

_- Que será de ti... cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida, motivo de una paz que ya se olvida no se si gusto mas de mi o más de ti, ven que esta sed de amarte me hace bien yo quiero amanecer contigo amor te necesito para estar feliz, ven que el tiempo corre y no se para, la vida nos esta dejando atrás yo necesito saber que será de ti- cantaba abrazandoce aun más a su prometido._

_Yoh se sobresalto un poco al oir "quiero amanecer contigo" trago un poco de saliva sabía muy bien que ella estaba ebria y que no se le ocurriria decir eso mientras estuviera sobria._

_Pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que aquella musica lo estaba relajando y más aun al oir la melodiosa voz de su futura esposa, penso o mejor dicho que cuando ellos dos estuvieran casados ellas por las noches le cantase aunque sea una vez más él estaría satisfecho._

_- Bueno Anna, ya llegamos a tu cuarto- dijo Yoh algo cansado ya que se había caminado todo el trayecto a la pensión con ella en sus brazos y cuando llego tuvo que subir las escaleras para llevarla a su cuarto para que durmiera._

_- No te vas- dijo enredando sus piernas entre los pies de Yoh provocando que este cayera al piso._

_- Anna sueltame- dijo Yoh mientras se refregaba la cara._

_- No- dijo y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba arrastro a Yoh hasta su futón._

_Él estaba acostado boca arriba y ella se le subió encima, Yoh comenzó a temblar pero Anna no le dio importancia y lo miró fijamente mientras sus manos sacaban la camisa negra._

_Sabía muy bien que a la mañana Anna iba a estar bastante conciente y que lo iba a castigar severamente... pero no pudo resistirse y cerró los ojos cuando vio a Anna acercársele para darle un beso._

_--Yo no vi el frió de tus ojos, no, no vi la realidad. Pero que importa si yo estoy loco por ti --Pensó con una sonrisa, le gustaba sentir su respiración tan cerca de él, tan calido tan embriagante._

_- Anna? estas despierta- levanto su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente dormida, suspiro aliviado y trato de correrla pero estaba totalmente atrapado por los brazos de la rubia que estaba durmiendo placidamente en su pecho._

_Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla, ardiendo de deseo estando tan cerca de ti. Después de contemplarla se quedo dormido no sin antes abrazarla._

_Al día siguiente..._

_La cabeza le daba vuelta y el dolor de cabeza la tenía mal, no recordaba nada después de que tomo aquellas bebidas. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, estaba encima de su prometido. Lo estaba apunto de golpear por que comenzaba a pensar que algo más había ocurrido._

_esa__ idea su le esfumo rápidamente..._

_Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sus iodos le zumbaban pero sonrió porque sabia la razón de esa malestar, abrió definitivamente los ojos y lo que recibió cuando abrió fue la esplendorosa imagen de su prometida._

_Hay si que se le paso el sueño de pronto se acordó de totalmente de todo._

_Anna lo miro.. el estaba algo nervioso, acaso abra pasado algo anoche?_

_Bueno ella no recordaba nada y como la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo, como odiaba ser tan orgullosa._

_- Annita... no, no creerás que.. vos y yo...- dijo nervioso y con terror- no es lo que piensas no paso nada._

_- Si me di cuenta- dijo calmadamente mientras se levantaba de encima de él._

_Él también iba a ser lo mismo pero la fría voz de Anna no se lo permitió._

_- Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que regrese y hablaremos- y salio de su cuarto._

_Respiro hondamente no le gustaba esperar y menos para hablar con Anna cuando estaba así de enojada, por lo menos no lo golpeo cosa que le pareció muy raro de su parte pero no se debía quejar, hasta el momento la suerte esta de su parte._

_- Esta sed de amarte me hace bien, te necesito para estar feliz, ven que el tiempo corre y no se para, la vida nos esta dejando atrás yo necesito saber que será de ti-comenzó a cantar, era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente._

_- Que será de ti cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida, motivo de una paz que ya se olvida no se si gusto mas de mi o mas de ti, ven que esta sed de amarte me hace bien yo quiero amanecer contigo amor te necesito para estar feliz, ven que el tiempo corre y no se para, la vida nos esta dejando atrás yo necesito saber que será de ti- siguió con la letra Yoh, Anna lo miraba sorprendida._

_- Cómo es que sabes la letra?- pregunto Anna._

_- Porque recordé que la cantaste anoche cuando volviamos- respondio sonriendo._

_Ella se sonrojo- Dije algo despues de que la cante?_

_- No, solo me abrazaste con un poco de fuerza- respondio Yoh._

_- Entonces no sabias que esa canción te la dedicaba- dijo por lo bajo para que Yoh no la escuchara pero él si lo escucho y se alegró._

_- Gracias- dijo Yoh provocando que Anna lo mirase- por la canción, nuestra canción._

_- Pero aun así quiero saber lo que ocurrió después de que me tomo todas esas bebidas- dijo Anna._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holitas!!!!!! Jeje como me gusto haber escrito este Fanfic claro algo fuera de lo común para mi opinión pero al fin y al cabo divertida._**

****

**_Ah! otra cosa las canciones que estaban entre "" (Bueno son intentos de canciones ¬¬) son pura y exclusivamente MIAS, si en efecto yo las escribí y me agradaría mucho que me dieran su opinión de ellas. Y las otras que estaban en son de otros autores._**


End file.
